I Am Definitely A Mad Man In A Box
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: C'est un mercredi comme les autres pour Clara jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et d'une boite bleue bien connue.
1. Prologue

Titre : I am Definitely a Mad Man In A Box  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.  
Genre : Aventure  
Résumé :  
C'est un mercredi comme les autres pour Clara jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et d'une boite bleue bien connue.

PROLOGUE

On était un mercredi.

Un mercredi comme les autres.

Mais les mercredis, pour Clara Oswald, était toujours des journées exceptionnelles.

Le mercredi était le jour où le Docteur venait la chercher et il la faisait voyager.

Il lui faisait découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles civilisations.

Il lui faisait ressentir une excitation face aux dangers que personne d'autre ne peut connaitre.

Clara attendait toujours impatiemment le mercredi bien qu'elle le cache toujours au Docteur.

Elle attendait donc d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS avec impatience. Elle s'était assise dans la cuisine et buvait son thé en essayant de paraitre calme. Angie et Artie la regardait du coin de l'œil. Angie lui jetait des regards suspects derrière son portable et Artie lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, caché derrière son livre.

- Tu attends quelque chose Clara ? demanda Angie. Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Clara.

- Tu es toujours très tendu le mercredi, c'est assez suspect tu sais. Qui est-ce ? Tu as un petit ami ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Angie. Artie, tu as faits tes devoirs ?

Artie sursauta et lâcha son livre.

-Euh oui, je les ai faits. Je vais au centre commercial ce matin, papa est d'accord.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé, tu peux y aller.

Artie prit son sac et sortit de la maison.

- Tu peux te débarrasser d'Artie mais pas de moi. Je resterai ici et je saurai qui est ce mystérieux garçon.

-Angie, je te le répète, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, va te préparer, tu as ton cours de chant aujourd'hui.

-Je n'irai pas. Je resterai ici. Je veux savoir.

- Mais il n'y a personne !

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Clara. Tu ...

Angie fut brusquement interrompue par un bruit venant de l'entrée. Un homme entra rapidement dans la cuisine où les jeunes filles étaient installées.

- C'est lui ? Il est mignon. Tu as bon gout, déclara Angie.

-Enchanté ! Capitaine Jack Harkness, se présenta l'homme en faisant un sourire charmeur à Angie. Laquelle de vous est Clara Oswald ?

- C'est ... moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis un vieil ami du Docteur. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

Au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin. Un bruit qui fit se retourner les trois occupants de la cuisine et qui donna le sourire au capitaine.


	2. Reunion

Titre : I am Definitely a Mad Man In A Box  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.  
Genre : Aventure  
Résumé :  
C'est un mercredi comme les autres pour Clara jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et d'une boite bleue bien connue.

**REUNION**

Le Docteur fit le tour du TARDIS et lui donna une petite tap.  
- Clara ! Clara ! J'ai fait un petit tour sur une planète ! Une planète magnifique ! Bon les créatures qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient pas vraiment accueillantes, j'ai eus quelques petits problèmes et le TARDIS a encore fait des siennes mais tout va bien ! Je suis de retour ! Clara ! s'exclame-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée.  
- Je suis là !  
- Ah ! crie le docteur quand il aperçoit Clara. Il faudrait se dépêcher, le TARDIS a quelques problèmes et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par partir sans moi ! Il a eu beaucoup de mal à atterrir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais je crois qu'il me boude pourtant je n'ai rien fait, (il s'approche d'Angie et lui fait la bise, façon Docteur) j'ai juste voulu essayer un nouveau système et j'ai bidouillé quelques fils mais pas plus que ... d'habitude. Jack ?! demande-t-il quand il aperçoit l'homme face à lui.  
-Docteur ! Vous avez encore changé !  
Jack prit le Docteur dans ses bras puis le regarda de bas en haut.  
- Eh oui ! Nouveau visage, nouveau corps, nouveau docteur ! Mais je ne suis toujours pas roux ! Alors que faites-vous ici Jack et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-J'ai trouvé un fameux bar interstellaire et je suis tombé sur une ancienne conquête. Elle était venue avec des amis à elle. Il y avait donc Madame Vastra et sa compagne Jenny. Elles sont parties en voyage de noce et ont fait un arrêt dans le même vaisseau. Quelle chance pour moi ! Elles m'ont alors dévoilé que le Docteur avait une nouvelle compagne, une jeune Clara Oswald. Je vous ai cherché pendant un certain temps et je vous ai enfin trouvé. Docteur ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Les voyages sans vous sont sans saveur. Avec vous je suis sûr qu'il y aura toujours de l'action et du danger !  
-Clara, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Angie.  
-En fait, je ne comprends pas tout non plus.  
-Clara, je te présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness, une très vieille connaissance. Jack, voici Clara, ma nouvelle compagne. Et ... ? Le docteur se tourna vers Angie en faisant la grimace.  
- Angie. Elle s'appelle Angie. J'aide son père quand il n'est pas à la maison.  
- Elle est la gouvernante de cette maison ! s'exclama le Docteur.  
- Je n'aime pas ce mot, «gouvernante ».  
Le docteur se tourna vers Jack et l'interrogea du regard.  
- Jack, je suppose que vous voulez venir avec nous.  
-Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde Docteur !  
-Et moi alors ?! Où est ce que vous allez ? s'insurgea Angie.  
Le docteur et Jack s'éloignèrent et sortirent de la maison tout en discutant à voix basse. Clara se retourna vers Angie avec un sourire.  
-Loin, très loin ! Va à ton cours ! Je serai de retour très rapidement !  
-Mais ...

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et quand Angie sortit de la maison les trois compagnons avaient disparus.


	3. Lose Control

Titre : I am Definitely a Mad Man In A Box  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.  
Genre : Aventure  
Résumé :  
C'est un mercredi comme les autres pour Clara jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et d'une boite bleue bien connue.

**LOSE CONTROL**

Jack s'installa et regarda le Docteur s'activer autour du moniteur.  
-Vous avez changé Docteur.  
-Régénération.  
-Non, il n'y a pas que ça.  
-Que voulez-vous dire Jack ?  
-Je commence à bien vous connaitre Docteur. Vous voyagez, vous avez une nouvelle compagne, vous vous amusez mais vous êtes triste. Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Comme d'habitude, le fait de continuer à vivre pendant que d'autres disparaissent et ne pouvoir rien y faire. Avant Clara, j'avoue avoir abandonné. Je ne voulais plus ... J'avais cette impression que chacune de mes actions étaient inutiles. J'ai commencé à mépriser tout le monde et moi-même. Et Clara est arrivée. Je ne l'ai pas écouté au début. J'ai refusé d'entendre, de voir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne voyais que mon malheur. Il a fallu qu'elle dise un mot, un seul mot et je suis revenu : Pond. Pond ... Clara m'a sauvé sans même le savoir. Elle et son mystère ...  
-Je ne comprends pas tout Docteur. Pond ? Clara et son mystère ?  
-Longue histoire Jack, très longue histoire.  
Clara, les voyants discuter, marcha dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Ces couloirs lui paraissaient familiers, comme si elle les avait déjà parcourus auparavant mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Ces recherches lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Elle revint dans la pièce centrale quand le Docteur l'appela.  
-Où est ce qu'on va Docteur ? demanda Clara.  
-Où est-ce que vous souhaitez aller ?  
-Partout !  
-Alors allons partout. Jack, prêt ?  
-Toujours.  
Le docteur actionna une manette et le TARDIS se mit à trembler dans tous les sens. Clara et Jack s'accrochèrent de justesse à la rambarde avant de se retrouver la tête à l'envers. Le TARDIS fit des bonds, il était secoué dans toutes les directions. Les lumières vacillèrent puis tout s'arrêta. Le docteur, toujours accroché au moniteur, se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un sourire. Mais le TARDIS n'en avait pas fini. Il se remit à tanguer et il se stoppa de nouveau. Cette fois le docteur souffla, attendit quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers Clara et Jack.  
-Fini, enfin, je crois.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jack. Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Clara a dit qu'elle voulait aller partout, j'ai donc eus l'idée de vous emmener dans un musée. Là, il y a de tout. Passé, présent, futur, autres civilisations, objets extraterrestres... Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Le TARDIS n'en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment ! Tout va bien Clara ?  
-Oui, je crois.  
-Et moi, vous ne me demandez pas ?  
Le Docteur se tourna vers Jack et lui lança un regard exaspéré.  
-Docteur ! Docteur ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
Une lumière illuminait Clara, sa peau était comme devenue incandescente. Elle commençait petit à petit à disparaitre.  
-Docteur ! Aidez-moi !  
Le Docteur bondit vers elle mais elle avait déjà disparue.  
-Que faites-vous Docteur ? Ça vous prend souvent de bondir comme ça ? Vous me surprendrez toujours !  
-J'ai cru entendre une voix. J'ai dû halluciner.  
Le Docteur marcha, confus. Un sentiment étrange le pesait, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se reprit assez vite et se tourna vers Jack.  
- Bon, Jack, où allons-nous ?  
-À l'aventure !  
Le Docteur rigola et se dirigea vers l'écran.  
-Destination inconnue, on y va au hasard ! C'est toujours plus excitant !


End file.
